


Endless Night/长夜

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 殊途同归 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, how to use language of the court
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 殊途同归后续，重逢并约会一段时间之后，他们都同意让双方的关系更进一步。





	Endless Night/长夜

**Author's Note:**

> 殊途同归的后续，时间线凤凰社，基本上是一个PWP。我也不知道阿米莉亚是长发还是短发或者戴不戴眼镜，只是觉得开车开到放头发扔眼镜很辣（。）  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯很清楚他与阿米莉亚之间发生的一切与学生时代的胡闹完全不同，而且他并不长于此道，这就是为什么他在这件事上格外谨慎。阿米莉亚先给出了希望他们之间更进一步的暗示，他们又在几次凤凰社例会后以种种微妙的方式确认了彼此的意愿，期间西里斯还反复用手测试以确保自己的某些功能在与阿米莉亚的“旧交”后的几年间没有遭受什么毁灭性的损伤，这才发出了邀请：他拜托蒙顿格斯搞到了赛蒂娜•沃贝克的全套经典版专辑，他们可以找一个夜晚细细品鉴一番，因为结束时很可能已经很晚了，她最好带上睡衣。

他以斟酌过的措辞给出这一提议，有那么几秒钟阿米莉亚看起来就像马上要爆发出一阵大笑，但她最终只是似笑非笑地告诉他自己周六有空，然后将他拉低并在他耳边吐着气说“你确定我能有机会穿着睡衣吗”。不等他想出一句挑逗又不过分下流的回复，她就从容地帮莫莉分发果汁去了，留下西里斯在原地发着愣，并且尴尬地试图掩饰自己硬了的事实。

很难说这几天过得漫长还是短暂，当然等待和期待有些难熬，但相对西里斯的额外工作来说，时间似乎又有点不够用。他花了三个小时对付墙上的比基尼少女海报并最终承认自己二十年前干得不错然后将地点定在了另一间客房;反复询问莱姆斯当晚是否会有额外工作突然到来直到后者翻起了白眼并保证哪怕总部起火也只会让二楼卧室里的人不受打扰地被烤熟;每天两次命令克利切当晚不准离开厨房一步;半强迫地让蒙顿格斯又搞来了一批机器以选出能带来最佳播放效果的一台。请求莫莉准备一些在特殊场合食用的巧克力或许是个错误，因为那之后一天内连没到总部落脚的社员都知道了那天绝不能打扰布莱克和博恩斯。当然作为一个懂礼节的女人她不会向任何人透露具体情况，但是拜托，这还能更明显点儿吗？于是蒙顿格斯给他推荐了据说在麻瓜中很受欢迎的的蓝色小药丸（他还真考虑了要不要用），唐克斯和阿米莉亚说完悄悄话后给了他若干建议（他铭记在心并暗自决定下周不会管她叫尼法朵拉），金斯莱给他带了两盒安全套和一瓶润滑剂（他听完了关于这两样东西相比使用咒语的好处的说明但脑子里只有我靠认真的吗）。当穆迪拖着假腿朝他走来时，西里斯举起了双手。

“要是你告诉我时刻保持警惕，我这就到广场上裸奔。”他诚恳地说。

穆迪的假眼高深莫测地转了一圈。

“那是我们的工作。”他说，“祝你好运，小子。”

西里斯觉得自己大概真的有点需要这个。

好处是不管大家此前多么努力地羞辱他，他们到底都希望事情进展顺利（或者只是为自己的眼睛着想），能走的人周六中午起陆续离开了房子，不能走的也在傍晚之前将自己关进房间锁好了门。于是夜幕降临后他一个人站在寂静的门厅里迎接阿米莉亚，感觉自己像传说中古堡里的吸血鬼。

“抱歉来晚了。”阿米莉亚轻推了一下眼镜，她的发髻是精心设计过的，这令他突然感到屋里热度上升。“这段时间案子有点多，司里在商量扩充编制的事。”

“因为你们把大部分力量放在了追捕逃犯上？”他接过她的外套，顺便在她面颊上轻啄了一下。

“早些时候我还真训了金斯莱一顿，因为傲罗指挥部在抓捕西里斯•布莱克的事上效率太过低下。”阿米莉亚理了理他的衣领，手指极具暗示性地在他的下颌逗留了一会儿，他的裤子也变得有点紧。

“啊，他们当然想不到司长大人早就亲自抓住我了，是不是？”西里斯抓住她的手，拇指在手背上轻柔地画圈。

他们没能坚持到进入房间，楼梯上到一半时西里斯已经将阿米莉亚的裙子拉链扯到了底，他的舌头与阿米莉亚的在双方口中纠缠，手在她光裸的后背和肩膀游走，膝盖顶入她腿间，隔着两层布料感受到她的湿润。阿米莉亚不甘示弱地扯开了他精心挑选的衬衫，将饱满的双乳挺向他胸腹间摩擦，鼓励他的双手用力挤压。西里斯在被她握住时突然滞住，她趁机摆脱他的双手在台阶上跪下。他紧盯着她用牙齿叼着拉开了自己的裤子拉链，阿米莉亚衣着凌乱却仍戴着眼镜，她抬起头舔舔嘴唇，西里斯发出窒息的声音。  
然后他在挣扎着夺回呼吸的努力中挤出了最煞风景的蠢话。

“我之前射过一次了。”

阿米莉亚的吐息在极近的距离轻抚他的下体，她扬起眉毛。

“呃，”西里斯十秒内想出了大概十二种后续，每种都比前一种更蠢，“我之前自己……你懂的。比尔的建议，第一次之前先自己弄出来一次，这样正式开始的时候可以，呃，坚持得更久。”

“嗯，是吗？”阿米莉亚被逗乐了，她隔着内裤重重舔了他一下，西里斯倒抽一口冷气。

“如果你这么做，我会很快射出来的，真的很……啊……然后这事儿就会有点不顺利了，不是说你魅力不够，真的……我毕竟不是十五岁……”西里斯应该羞愧欲绝，但阿米莉亚的嘴唇和牙齿正轻柔地做一些非常美妙的事，“我完全没想过你会……唔……”

阿米莉亚用舌尖戳了戳他的勃起，他前方已经湿了一块，她发出轻笑。

“没想过我会什么？”她五指张开，抚上他的腰侧，“这样急切，放浪形骸，像夜店里的婊子？”

西里斯呻吟一声，“你要杀了我了。”

她终究放过他站了起来，他们继续往卧室移动，十指相扣，每一两步就要交换一个黏腻的亲吻。楼梯和走廊从未显得如此漫长，西里斯模糊地意识到如果明早有人捡到他散落的纽扣，他和阿米莉亚都会被嘲笑很久很久。但此刻被情欲冲昏的大脑告诉他那代表所有人都会知道她属于他，于是他的身体疯狂地响应是的是的是的是的是的。

大概过了一个世纪，他们终于进入房间，阿米莉亚将他推在门板上亲吻，门在他背后砰然关上。他的手指插入她已然松散的发髻，另一只手托住她的臀部，一转身坐上了床沿，她发出一声惊呼，跨坐在他的大腿上。

他们停顿了一会儿，品尝彼此呼吸中的热度和甜美，喘息渐渐平复而西里斯感到血液开始有往与刚才相反方向涌动的兆头。在他预想中先接触到床面的会是阿米莉亚，唐克斯的确告诉过他如果不知道下一步做什么就直接问，但他感觉询问阿米莉亚可否站起来让他脱掉裤子多半会成为他这晚干的最愚蠢的事。

迷人、聪慧、完美的阿米莉亚再次拯救了他，她抬起他俩相缠的手，轻轻舔舐他手腕上搏动的点，又用一根指头扶正了她顽强的眼镜。

“你的下一步计划是什么，布莱克先生？”她的语气就好像她正身着庄严的袍子在威森加摩的席位上询问证人，而不是半裸着跨坐在一个男人身上。西里斯怀疑如果自己最终被魔法部抓起来审判，他会因此在法庭上射出来。

“口交，司长阁下。”他像个坚信自己无罪的被告那样说，“我打算为您口交，如果您允许的话。”

阿米莉亚颤抖着吸进一口气，吞咽了一下。“听起来不错，这也是比尔的主意吗？”

“他说这样一次高潮过后再进入正题对女孩来说会容易一些。”西里斯带着点儿歉意说。

“我不知道哪部分更令人难以置信，”阿米莉亚摇摇头，“是你竟然向一个比你小十岁的男孩寻求建议，还是你打算像对待一个十六岁的小处女一样对待我。”

“要按生活在外面的时间来算，比尔比我还大上两岁呢。”西里斯抗议道，“我可没多少机会积累经验，不是吗？”

阿米莉亚的表情冷了下来，他立刻对自己的失言后悔极了。这个话题仍是他们之间的禁忌，但并非因为所有那些不堪回首的往事，西里斯苦涩地意识到，而是因为他是她神坛上永恒的污点。因为不管过去多少年，构成阿米莉亚•博恩斯最核心最炽热的部分都只会属于阿伯特•巴德尔，那个披着东拼西凑的拙劣伪装与泥潭打仗的小矮个，为了一桩冤案主动把自己扔进阿兹卡班的疯子。而他的存在时刻提醒着她那身伤痕与脏污来得并不值得。

“我确实没有多少经验。”西里斯说，“我和一些人做过，男人和女人，但都不是像……这样。”

“与一名位高权重却行为放荡的女士？”她问。

“与一个我尊敬的人。”他回答。

这次的沉默不那么凝重，他听见自己的心跳以不同的方式再度加速，那段短暂的过往使一些事情无需多言，他们极少将来之不易的独处时刻用于表白内心，但这不代表他不能。

“我亲眼见过你能做到什么地步，你在用什么打这场战争。”西里斯试探着抚摸她的面颊，阿米莉亚静止着，“所以我想要让我们之间的发生的一切更好，比世界给你的一切都要好。因为你值得所有的完美。我知道这对你来说不够，永远不够，但我希望……它仍有意义。”

阿米莉亚垂下目光，闭了闭眼，“你，这个……”她骤然发力将他压倒在床上，“……顽固，愚蠢，自大，无可救药的……”她的语句支离破碎，融化在一连串令他透不过气的吻中，“……来吧，男孩。”

她抽去发簪，精心设计过的盘发垂落下来，水波般滑过她线条优美的肩颈。西里斯屏住呼吸，看着她粗鲁地扯落内裤，抓住他纳入自己体内。

阿米莉亚沉下身体的那刻他们同时发出叹息，她没给他缓口气的机会就摇摆起来，按着他的肩膀，动作快而猛烈。西里斯不由自主地挺动腰胯，他撑起身，隔着丝质连衣裙啃咬她晃动的乳房，吮吸令她扬起头尖叫的点。很快她的嗓音就开始哽咽，内里裹着他收紧。西里斯终于扯下她的眼镜，接纳她深黑眼瞳中近乎脆弱的坦露，他的高潮紧随而至，毫无保留地释放在她身体中。他们的唇舌再度纠缠，彼此交换又吞下所有的欢愉、渴求、诺言与苦痛。

而后他们紧贴着倒进床褥，在轻柔的吻和磨蹭中度过余韵。这并不是特别舒适，他们被乱糟糟湿乎乎的衣物缠着，阿米莉亚的宝石胸针硌得他的胸口有点儿疼，但西里斯认为他们可以待会再解决这个。

“我的判决结果如何，博恩斯女士？”他将下巴埋进阿米莉亚的发顶。

“暂时休庭，稍后我将另外提起藐视法庭的指控，布莱克先生。”阿米莉亚懒洋洋地说，“你该对自己感到自豪。”

“我能有机会争取保释吗？”

“取决于你的表现，先生。”

西里斯沉沉地笑了几声，“也许接下来的一个小时我们应该，你知道的，换上睡衣，听听音乐。那些专辑真的不错。然后我们可以再次开庭。”

“如果你继续把法庭用语用在床上，我就要开始担心我的法庭形象会被毁掉了。”阿米莉亚戳了戳他的胸口。

西里斯再次亲吻她的发顶，起身解开仅剩的几粒衬衫扣子，背对她脱下汗津津的衣裤。

“这意味着很多。”阿米莉亚突然说。

西里斯下意识地回身，他立刻就想转回去。倒不是说他到这会儿还会害羞，但他很清楚自己早就不再拥有过去那样傲人的躯体。阿兹卡班在他身上留下了太多东西，不仅是过早显露的老态、萎缩的肌肉和伤疤。阻止他的是阿米利莉亚，她半躺着以手肘支撑身体，目光在他身上流连。仅此一刻，四壁之外的任何事物都不再令她挂怀。

“我们之间的东西不是全部，不是我的，也不是你的。”她说，“但绝不会没有意义。你无法想象它对我意味着多少。”

“也许我可以。”西里斯温柔地说。

他们换好衣服，舒适放松地靠在床头，西里斯挥动魔杖让爵士味浓郁的乐声溢满室内，阿米莉亚抱住他的另一条手臂，枕着他的胸口，呼吸渐转轻缓。于是他也放任自己陷入短暂无梦的安眠。

这一次寂静的尽头并未潜伏寒冷与梦魇，相拥的两人拥有整个长夜。

（全文完）


End file.
